


Warrants & Summons

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What have you been teaching my child?”
Relationships: Ziva David & Timothy McGee, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Warrants & Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 677 "warranted"

“ _What have you been teaching my child?_ ” demanded Ziva, as soon as McGee answered his phone.

“Uh…”

“ _When I went to collect her laundry, Tali informed me that I could not enter her room without a warrant._ ”

Ziva sounded amused, and McGee smiled.

“Yeah, when we were video chatting, she asked what you and I used to do at work together. Tony came up with a few child-safe stories, and warrants came up. Sorry about that.”

“ _No need_ ,” said Ziva. “ _I have taught her about court summons – you will receive one when you arrive next week._ ”

He laughed. “Can’t wait.”

THE END


End file.
